Making the Grade
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: "Mr Rollins. The name rolled off her tongue like honey." PWP.


Making the Grade

Another idea from shannon5288. :)

~~~

Shannon scowled, sighed and tapped her pencil on her paper. When would this class be over? It felt like never.

She hated history but adored her teacher. Looking up, she noticed that Mr Rollins had his head bent down, grading the papers he had collected earlier. Just what she needed today, a pop quiz. She knew she probably failed it. She just couldn't concentrate in this class. Probably because she was too captivated by her sexy teacher.

Mr Rollins. The name rolled off her tongue like honey. She knew his first name was Seth. It made he seem sexy. Seth Rollins. He wasn't your everyday typical teacher. Especially since this was a catholic school.

Shannon was sure that she, like many other girls at the school, didn't stand out to Mr Rollins. Everyone looked the same, given that they all wore matching uniforms: knee-length skirts, white blouses, and black shoes with knee high socks. Shannon felt sometimes like she was a walking stereotype. Catholic girl in a uniform.

Except she wasn't catholic, the school was. It also doubled as a private school. Only the wealthiest of parents sent their teens here. She hated the atmosphere. All stuck up, snobby bitches. Why oh why did her parents send her to an all-girls catholic school, she'd never understand that. On second thought, it was probably to keep her away from boys.

The bell rang but Shannon ignored it. She was alone in here anyways. Mr Rollins had dismissed everyone but her, and she had been sitting in the uncomfortable chair behind the desk for the last half hour.

Shannon looked up at Mr Rollins', his head still bent down. His head turned every few seconds and she admired the contrast in his hair. Brown on one side with a shock of blonde on the other. It was tied back but what she wouldn't give to untie it and run her fingers through it.

Finally though, her teacher stood after clearing his desk of everything except one paper, probably hers. When he handed her her paper, her stomach dropped. D- please see me after class.

Shannon stood up, going to the front of the class. Rollins was back at his desk, writing in his teaching plan book. Probably notes for the next day. She knew better than to interrupt him. If she did, he'd just take longer to deal with her. So she waited.

Shannon didn't open her books or fiddle with anything. She knew how serious a see-me-after-class note on a test was. Could be detrimental to her future if he decided to include it in her official report.

Finally, Rollins finished his notes, tucking his planner and pen into his leather briefcase. He loosened his tie but left it around his neck. Leaning back in his chair, he leveled Shannon will a pointed look, one so intense she actually shivered.

"So, Shannon. What are we going to do about you?"

"Uh, I don't know."

Rollins didn't even crack a smile. "You're doing so well in your other classes. Why are you nearly failing so miserably at history?"

Because my teacher turns me on and I can't concentrate. But she didn't say anything out loud, until he demanded an answer.

"I don't know what to say, Sir. I just don't understand it all."

Rollins stood up and neared her, his 6'1" figure looming over her. Suddenly, he reached out a hand and wrapped it around her throat. Shannon was shocked, scared... and highly turned on. She tried to tighten her legs together, feeling herself get wet. His grip wasn't tight but it was the intent.

"Stand up!" he barked at her and she scrambled to her feet, her books long forgotten. "Now! Tell me why you are having so much trouble in my class!"

Shannon didn't know what to do. Should she tell him how sexy she thought he was, or should she see what he'd do next?

Rollins made the decision for her when he pushed her back, his hand leaving her throat. He went to the windows, pulling the blinds. He neared her again, pulling her up by the throat again. He dragged her to his desk, sitting on his chair, before pushing her down over his lap. He yanked her skirt up, making her squeak, trying to put her hands back to pull it back down.

"Stop it! Now!"

Letting out a frustrated growl, Rollins pulled his tie from his neck, quickly tied Shannon's hands together, dropping the ends to the floor and stomping a foot on it, keeping it in place. He hiked her skirt back up and pulled down her simple cotton panties.

Shannon couldn't stop squirming. Her arousal was gone. She was really scared now. She jumped as her teacher slapped her ass hard. Smack after smack, just as hard as the first.

"Tell me!"

She couldn't speak. By now, she didn't really want to. Her arousal was back in full force. She was sure her panties were soaked through and now dampening her teacher's gray slacks.

Rollins stopped spanking her, deciding to go a different route. He rubbed her reddened ass before trailing a finger down the crack of her ass. His fingers slid down to her pussy, feeling just how wet she was. He toyed with her opening before sliding a finger in.

Shannon moaned, shocked, as she clenched her pussy around his invading finger. Immediately, he pulled it out.

"Tell me," he said in a low tone of voice. "Why are you flunking my class? Tell me and I'll put my finger back inside that wet pussy."

Shannon shut her eyes, trying to fight it off but couldn't. "You distract me! Okay? It's you. I can't concentrate because you're so fucking hot and I think about what it would be like to fuck you."

Seth Rollins was truly surprised that she admitted it. He knew, of course. He wasn't blind. He saw all those looks she sent his way. Oftentimes, he could feel her eyes on him. When he was writing on the blackboard, he was positive her eyes were firmly on his ass.

"Now, was that so hard to admit?"

With that, he slid not one but two fingers into her dripping cunt. Shannon moaned appreciatively. He rubbed at her ass with one hand while his other thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly. Rollins felt his student moving her hips on his lap and he smirked. He moved his fingers faster. Hearing her breathing hitch, he knew she was close. He pulled his fingers out of her, making her groan in frustration. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked her juices into his mouth, savoring her delicious taste.

Without preamble, he pushed her off his lap, causing her to fall less than gracefully on the floor. She turned to glare at him but he grabbed her throat again.

"You will say nothing, got it."

Shannon nodded frantically.

"You do not speak to me unless I ask you to, okay?"

She nodded again. Rollins leaned back in his chair, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it wide open before opening his pants, reaching in to pull his hard cock out. He pumped himself briefly before beaconing Shannon closer.

"Suck me," he demanded. "Suck me good and I'll make sure you pass my class."

Shannon looked up at him and saw that he meant it. She neared him after getting up on her knees, rubbing her hands up his thighs. Oh, his muscular thighs. She could feel the muscles beneath his thin pants. Rollins opened his legs, urging her closer, his hands splayed, framing his crotch.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"Take off your clothes first."

His tone of voice brooked no argument. She stood on shaky legs and hastily stripped off her uniform. He continued just looking at her, so she removed first her bra, then her panties.

"Let me just look at you."

Rollins' eyes went from her head to her toes and back again. Finally, he smiled.

"Lovely."

Shannon blushed as she retook her place in front of him. She leaned down and started to suck on the crown of his penis, licking away the precum before opening her mouth to take him in more, bobbing her head as she did so. He reached down to fondle her breasts as she sucked him off.

A second later, the door opened. Shannon and Rollins both looked up.

"Yo, Seth, you..." the man looked up, eyes widening in shock. "Just what the fuck is going on here?"

"Roman, this is my student Shannon. She's flunking my class yet doing well in everything else," Seth explained, curling his hand back to Shannon's head, pushing her back to his erection. "I told her that she could earn extra credit, provided she do something for me."

Principal Roman Reigns slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. As an afterthought, he locked the door as well. He eyed the woman, Shannon, Seth said her name was. She was stunning. He smirked slightly, noting that she wore only her knee-high uniform socks and her black shoes.

Reigns circled around back of Shannon, his cock hardening as her head bobbed up his friend's cock. He looked up into Seth's eyes and got the okay to join them. Reigns removed his jacket, tie and shirt, folding it across the back of a nearby chair.

"You fucked her yet?" Roman asked Seth.

"Not yet. Would you like to have the honor of fucking that wet pussy?"

Roman's erection throbbed in his pants. He quickly unzipped the garment, hastily removing it, kicking aside his socks, shoes and underwear. He laid his wallet on the desk after removing a condom from it.

"You don't mind?"

"Mind, Rome? When have I ever minded," Seth's voice was sultry now.

Roman moved to Seth's side, leaning down to brush his lips against the other man's. Seth moaned at feeling that mouth against his again. He became a meek man again when Roman was around. He was a natural submissive to Roman, but with women, he was a dominant.

Seth had both hands on Shannon's head now, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. He felt the head bump against the back of her throat, nearly gagging her.

"Relax, babe, take it easy," Seth said, rubbing the back of her throat.

Shannon pulled back a little, prepared herself mentally, then relaxed her throat to take him in again. Roman moved into position behind her on the floor. She heard the rustling of the condom package being opened and Roman ostensibly pulling it on. Then Roman raised her hips and impaled her on his cock, making her cry out around Seth's dick.

Roman started fucking Shannon hard and fast, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. The principal opened Shannon's legs wide, plunging himself deep inside her, sliding his hands to her pussy, pushing her hard back against him. Minutes passed.

"Oh yeah baby! Grip my cock, grip it hard!" Roman groaned out.

Shannon complied and clamped down on Roman's dick. He continued to pound into her, finally bottoming out and shooting his seed into the condom. He pulled out moments later, breathing hard. He removed the condom, watching as the girl continued to nurse Seth's cock.

"That's enough Shannon," Seth said, pulling her to her feet. She was unsteady due to Roman's fucking but he didn't care. He produced his own condom before yanking her down on his dick.

"Fuck, yes!" Seth cried out.

He leaned in to kiss Shannon for the first time, taking her mouth with such care and gentleness that it threw her off. He grabbed at her breasts, kneading them, plucking at the nipples. Then his mouth trailed down her neck, sucking hard at her collarbone, leaving an angry red splotch in its place. As Seth held her close, he noticed Roman still sitting on the floor, one leg propped up, enjoy the show.

Seth fucked Shannon hard. When she started to show signs that her orgasm was building, Seth would change his thrusts, dispelling her climax. She was beyond frustrated as he continued this for 10, 15, 20 minutes.

Roman rose up to his knees, blanketing Shannon's back. "Look at him, Shannon. Do you see what you're doing to him? Look at those brown eyes, so wide with passion."

Shannon moaned at hearing Roman's words in her ear.

"There's something wild behind those eyes, don't you think?" Roman continued. He ran his hands around Shannon's torso, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples. "Look at him, watching what my hands are doing. He loves it."

Roman held each of Shannon's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, then Seth leaned down to lap at the nubs with his tongue. Shannon's head fell back on Roman's shoulder. The sensation was incredible.

Seth continued to bounce Shannon on his cock, feeling himself get closer to his end, so he slowed down then pushed her off of him. She ended up in Roman's arms. Shannon looked up at him, confused.

"I want to come in your mouth, baby," Seth declared as he pulled off the condom.

Shannon felt her pussy throb at his words. She immediately latched onto his dick. After a beat, he moved her back and got off the chair. He laid his jacket on the floor so he wouldn't freeze his ass off, then sat down, back against the wall under the blackboard.

"Okay, now lay down flat on the floor. And get over here and suck me."

Roman enjoyed hearing Seth being controlling. It got him hard. He watched as Shannon laid face down, propping herself up on her elbows to reach Seth's erection. Then she took in the head before Seth pushed her head down his length, with her taking him in until his cock disappeared.

Roman pushed Shannon's legs apart and lifted her hips. After covering his newly-awakened cock with a condom, he laid on top of the girl and slid his dick into her, making her moan around Seth's cock. Roman grabbed onto her waist and started pounding her. There was no way he could be gentle right now, not seeing how Seth's cock was down her throat.

Seth allowed Shannon to pull up and she panted hard, drawing in lungfuls of air. Then he pushed her down on his dick again, pumping into her mouth. Again he allowed her to pull back. Again and again he repeated this, putting off his orgasm as much as he could.

Roman was also tormenting Shannon. He'd alternate between slow, lazy thrusts and hard, fast ones. She could never get a rhythm that would allow her orgasm to grow. He leaned back a little, giving his hands room to roam her body, even pressing his thumb into her tight little ass.

Shannon wanted to get on her knees, to gain more leverage on the floor but she was afraid they'd stop completely. Finally, she didn't care, moving her legs carefully. The new change in position gave Roman the chance to go deeper into her cunt, while Seth benefited with more suction from her mouth.

They worked together like a well-oiled machine, the men fucking her from both ends. Shannon needed to come so bad, it was a physical ache. She nearly sighed when she felt Roman slid his hand into her pussy to play with her clit. She sucked hard on Seth's cock, then he started to thrust madly into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum, Shannon, and you better swallow everything. Oh yes, here it comes..."

Seth cried out as he shot his seed down Shannon's throat. She swallowed every drop before releasing his dick. She lapped at his spent penis, nursing it, making sure she got everything he offered to her. She crawled forward slightly, kissing up Seth's torso, before reaching and kissing his lips.

Roman continued pounding her and playing with her clit. Seth moved his hand and replaced it with his own, pinching her clit hard, making her scream as she finally came, her channel gripping Roman so tight that he erupted not long after.

A few minutes passed as their breathing returned to normal. Roman pulled out of Shannon to discard his second condom of the afternoon. Seth pulled Shannon up into his arms, kissing her head tenderly. Roman moved to sit next to Seth, leaving a kiss on his lips as well as Shannon's. She leaned in to their embrace, completely sated.

"So," Roman began, "how did we do?"

Shannon looked at Roman tiredly. "It was amazing. You two never fail to blow my mind and body apart."

Seth smiled down at her. "Why did I have to be the teacher? I wanted to be the student."

Roman chuckled. "There's always next time, Seth. I'm sure we'll have many more of these role-playing fantasies to act out."

Shannon smiled widely. "Yep."

Roman leaned over to kiss his girl, then kissed his man. "I love you both, you know that right?"

"Sure do," Seth said, dropping a kiss on Shannon's mouth. "We need to get this one to bed, she's nearly out."

Roman chuckled before standing, offering Seth a hand to help him stand with Shannon in his arms. Then they exited the office of their house and headed upstairs.


End file.
